CRAZY LOVERS
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK".


ESTE FIC PERTENECE AL RETO "LA PAREJA PERFECTA" DEL FORO"LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK". TODO LO RECONOCIBLE PERTENECE A J.K.R. LO QUE NO OS SUENE NI POR ASOMO, ES TOOODO MIO. A DISFRUTAR, CORAZONES.

Adoraba verla en aquel estado de total desenfreno y locura. Era cuando más hermosa lucía. Cuando sus ojos más brillaban y más vivos estaban. Era como una niña pequeña mimada y consentida que ha obtenido aquello que más deseaba de la persona que más la quería. Y aquel puesto de honor le correspondía a él. Sólo a él.

Con paso casi felino se acercó a ella, a su adorada torturadora y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se limitó a reir con más fuerza mientras un nuevo crucio volaba de su varita hacia el auror que había tenido la suerte (o desgracia, todo dependía del punto de vista) de caer en sus manos. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella todo lo que pudo. Así podía sentir su desbocado corazón. Deslizó las manos hacia arriba, en una efímera caricia sobre sus senos. Sonrió de medio lado. Estaba excitada, como siempre que torturaba a alguien.

-¿Te diviertes, querida?

Como respuesta a su pregunta ella aumentó la intensidad de la maldición. Los gritos del auror aumentaron de intensidad también. Y fueron acompañados por la risa aguda de ella y la ronca y sensual de él.

-Estas siendo una niña muy mala, Bells. Aún tenemos que sacarle información para el Lord.

-Tenemos a su mujer. Tambien es auror -se giró para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sintió que podía perderse en aquellos pozos de total negrura. Y lo haría con gusto. Sonrió al verla hacer un puchero- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

_¿Qué me darás a cambio, querida?

-Mi corazón.

-¿Sólo eso? -se sentía juguetón. Y terriblemente caliente. Bellatrix sonrió de lado mientras su traviesa mano se deslizaba hacia el sur de su anatomía. Y esquivaba su erección por milímetros.

-Sabes que mi vida pertenece al Lord.

-Vas a ponerme muy, muy celoso. Sabes que quiero todo de ti. Y que no me gusta compartir...

-Dolph -el tono lujurioso con que pronunció el diminutivo hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la columna.- Eso que dices es peligroso. ¿Que pasaría si le cuento al Lord?

-Moriría gustoso. Siempre que fuera por ti.

Bellatrix se olvidó del pobre auror al que llevaba horas torturando. Cogió a su esposo por el cuello y lo obligó a agacharse con bastante violencia. Odiaba verse en desventaja física, aun tratándose de él. Rodolphus era un hombre grande. En todos los sentidos. Pero se dejaba manejar por ella. Durante ciertos periodos de tiempo. Ambos eran demasiado parecidos para su propio bien. Para su suerte, el grado de locura que ambos compartían les mantenía relativamente a salvo de sus instintos asesinos.

-Sería todo un desperdicio, querido -ronronró antes de besarlo con fiereza. Lo que en teoría era un beso se convirtió rápido en un "a ver quien hace más daño". Se mordieron con salvajismo hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre aderezó su pasión. Y cuando la mano de Rodolphus se perdió bajo la falda de Bellatrix, la bruja soltó un gemido animal. Y agarrando con fuerza su varita, lanzó un crucio al auror que observaba aterrado la escena. Y cuando alcanzó la cima del placer, cortó la maldición. Con movimiéntos lánguidos se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, escuchando su lento latir. Y sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Porque amaba a aquel hombre. A pesar de que ese amor no era comprendido por nadie más que ellis dos. Porque aquel que la sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos sabía leer en ella como en un libro abierto. Y como sabía leerla, cumplía todos sus deseos y la llenaba plenamente. Como en aquel instante, en que había contribuido a amplificar el placer al que se entregaba con cada tortura. Eran esos pequeños detalles cotidianos los que demostraban que Rodolphus Lestrange era un hombre romántico dispuesto a todo por ella. Cruel y sádico, pero romántico a su manera.

-Creo que tu juguete se rompió -Rodolphus miró con pena a su mujer, que le hizo un gracioso puchero- Si quieres jugamos juntos con la auror Longbotton. Como regalo de San Valentin.

Bellatrix se limitó a besarlo de nuevo. Definitivamente, amaba con locura a ese hombre.

Como veis, esta es mi visión de la "perfecta" pareja que componen Rodolphus y Bellatrix. Es una manera de ver el romanticismo desde un punto de vista retorcido y corrupto. Pero, ¿quién nos asegura que el mal no sabe del amor?


End file.
